Rosas
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí.


Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

* * *

_**Rosas.**_

* * *

Es un día de esos. Uno de esos días de agosto en el que lo recuerdo con más intensidad. Uno de esos días en el que su memoria parece habitar en casa y no solo en mi imaginación.

A pesar de ser agosto el día esta nublado y la lluvia es más que presente. Puedo ver a través del cristal las gotas de agua bajar lentamente.

La cafetería se encuentra abarrotada. Son las tres de la tarde y la mayoría de la gente viene a comer aquí en su descanso antes de regresar al trabajo, igual que yo.

Dejo salir un suspiro y tomo un gran sorbo a la taza de café que tengo en la mano. Estoy solo en la mesa. Estoy solo desde hace un año.

Alguien entra a la cafetería y el frio me invade en el cuerpo. Cierro más mi abrigo verde y le sonrió al par de niños que entran. Me responden la sonrisa como si supieran quien soy en realidad y me pregunto si alguna vez los volveré a ver.

Alejo mi atención de ellos y me recargo en sillón de espuma rojo con amarillo que sustituye las sillas. Son bastante cómodos.

Intento recordar cómo fue que todo cambio tan repentinamente. Parece como si todo hubiese sido ayer. Como si lo acabara de conocer hace un par de horas.

El día en que lo conocí estaba en una de esas conferencias del trabajo. De esas que no son importantes ni sirven de mucho, pero siguen siendo obligatorias para todos los trabajadores.

Para mi mala suerte no era una sola conferencia sino una semana de ellas desde las siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde.

Recuerdo no saber a ciencia cierta donde era el lugar y haber llegado un poco tarde el primer día. La conferencia no había empezado pero la mayoría de los lugares estaban llenos.

Busque un lugar en las butacas de atrás. Termine sentándome en el frente. Y entonces lo vi.

Del otro lado del pequeño auditorio estaba sentado con aire de superioridad. Iba vestido de traje y posaba su brazo izquierdo en la butaca, como si estuviese abrazando a alguien pero el asiento se encontraba vació.

El cabello castaño y muy bien peinado brillaba ante las luces. Con la otra mano cubría sus labios. Supe al instante que no deseaba estar en este lugar.

Lo deje de mirar, la conferencia había empezado.

* * *

El segundo día llegue un poco más temprano. Los lugares comenzaban a abarrotarse como el día anterior. Decidí sentarme en un lugar central para no llamar tanto la atención.

Busque con la mirada al chico de ayer. Para mi sorpresa estaba sentado en el mismo lugar. Incluso con la misma ropa. Y en lugar de parecerme sucio me parecía sexy.

Tenía tiempo para obsérvalo pero todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada. Me sonroje e hice como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Para despistar un poco.

Una sonrisa en su rostro me indico que lo hice muy mal.

Y así fueron pasando mis días. Las conferencias se volvían cada vez más y más aburridas. Pero llego el viernes.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando nos dejaron salir a comer un poco o descansar las piernas y la mente después de tres horas de gran aburrimiento.

No tenía mucha hambre. Tomaba un poco el sol de un primero de agosto. Mi mes favorito. Y fue cuando se me acerco.

-¿A qué hora debemos de regresar al auditorio?- Pregunto con una voz profunda.

Intente reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Pero mi respuesta simplemente fue estúpida.

-¿Cuál auditorio?- Él no pudo evitar una carcajada y yo no pude evitar avergonzarme como nunca en mi vida.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto cuando termino de reírse.

-Ya deberíamos regresar.- Fue lo único que conteste. Y el solo respondió con un "gracias" y se alejó.

Llegue antes que nadie y me senté en la penúltima butaca de la esquina de la parte final para pasar desapercibido.

No conocía a nadie así que no importaba guardarle lugar a alguien. Pasaron los minutos y el lugar se llenaba con velocidad y el lugar de mi lado seguía vacío, como si estuviera maldito.

Y apareció él. Con la misma ropa del primer día y las facciones enojadas en su rostro. Muchos lugares estaban vacíos aún.

"Siéntate aquí. Por favor siéntate aquí" Le decía en mi mente. Y me sorprendió que se sentara a mi lado.

"Mierda" Pensé cuando sentí su olor. Podía soportar verlo desde lejos, analizarle y disfrutar de su belleza. Pero si estaba a su lado tendría que dar una explicación.

La conferencia empezó y mis nervios incrementaban a cada segundo. Lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía estar atento a las palabras del orador.

Sus piernas eran hermosas y… era lo único que podía ver sin lucir MUY extraño. Movía la pierna derecha con desesperación y con la mano derecha cubría su cara. Esa pose me enloquecía pero no podía mirar mucho o me avergonzaría de nuevo.

Pude sentir que quito su mano del rostro. La dirigió a su pierna con algo de fuerza pero… me dio a mí.

-¡Ouch!- Dije en un grito ahogado para no llamar mucho la atención.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.- Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de temor. Supongo que pensaba que lo insultaría o algo peor.

-No hay problema.- Dije mientras pasaba mi mano por la rodilla, intentando eliminar el dolor. Debería de estar enojado con ese extraño que me golpeo accidentalmente. Mis pensamientos deberían ser "Ese maldito bastardo debe morir" o "Mañana tendré un moretón en la pierna" no algo como "¡Me toco la rodilla! ¡Ese chico me toco la rodilla!"

Y me sentía estúpido por esa sensación.

Intente poner atención a la conferencia pero su voz me distrajo.

-Soy Logan.- Gire mi cabeza para mirarlo. Me tendía la mano para que lo saludara. Y eso hice.

-Soy Kendall.

-¿En serio estas bien?

-Después de que acabara con mi autoestima allá afuera este golpe no es nada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me hiciste el día. Eso debería bastar para aumentar tú autoestima.

* * *

Siguieron pasando los días y veía a Logan todos los días. Resulta que su trabajo quedaba muy cerca del mío y nos veíamos en los descansos para desayunar, comer y cenar y al salir para casa.

Cada vez me enamoraba más y más. Pero solo teníamos una amistad. O eso creí hasta el día más especial de mi vida. El 15 de agosto.

Sentados en la cafetería de enfrente de nuestros trabajos platicábamos de cosas inútiles y comíamos como si no existiera un mañana.

-Kendall.- Su tono cambio bruscamente después de la última broma que hizo.- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

Y al sentir su mirada supe que enserio era algo importante. No dije nada espere a que empezara.

Dejo salir un suspiro. Tomo mis manos. La sangre subió a mi cabeza por unos escasos minutos. Su sonrisa de satisfacción dio a entender que eso quería en primer lugar.

Pero me olvide del sonrojo cuando sentí bien sus manos. Estaban frías. Mucho para ser uno de los días más calurosos de la década.

-No sé qué pienses acerca de esto pero no puedo contenerlo más. No puedo guardarme esto para mí.

-Tal vez esto es algo apresurado. Llevamos muy poco de conocernos pero siento que desde siempre has estado en mi vida.- Las palabras entraban en mi cabeza pero no las podía procesar con claridad. No podía predecir lo que me diría ahora.

Un suspiro inundo nuestro silencio repentino.- Así que solamente lo diré.

-Kendall, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No solo es una atracción física siento que me estoy enamorando de ti. No importa lo que pienses sobre esto.- Soltó mis manos.- Solamente quería decírtelo. Tal vez ya no quieras hablar conmigo ni siquiera verme pero al menos supe que intente algo contigo…- No pude evitar poner una mano en sus labios.

-Cállate.- Dije algo rudo.

-¿Estás enojado?- En su mirada pude ver como se derrumbaba.

-¿Me dejaras hablar?

-Sí.

-También me gustas.- Jamás había pensado que esto fuese tan fácil como en las películas, en los libros o en los fics de escritores extravagantes.

Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta. Todo parecía estar envuelto en una burbuja de color rosa. Una burbuja llena de ilusiones que le daban sentido a todo, que me daban una razón verdadera para vivir.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses y nuestra relación iba mejorando a cada segundo. Nos conocíamos a la perfección. Salíamos a cenar todas las noches y los fines de semana íbamos al cine.

Teníamos una cena romántica el sábado. En el mismo restaurante de siempre. Igual de elegante que siempre mientras Logan llevaba el mismo traje de siempre.

-Necesitamos hablar.- Dije en tono serio. El mismo que él utilizo hace tres meses para declarase, si se le puede llamar así.

-¿Terminaras conmigo?- Su voz se escuchaba llena de temor. Le sonreí.

-¿Me creerías capaz?- De su cuerpo se eliminó un peso de encima.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?

-Quiero que vivamos juntos. Tal vez es algo apresurado y no quieras dejar tú apartamento pero hay una casa que está en venta, no es muy cara y queda cerca del trabajo de ambos… si la respuesta es no, no hay problema…- Me sentí transportado a la cafetería cuando puso su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-Me encantaría vivir contigo.- Y nos besamos.

* * *

Pasaron otros tres meses. Seis meses de una relación fantástica. La casa ya era nuestra totalmente. Y eso me ponía feliz.

No teníamos muchos problemas, solo éramos amor y nada más. Pero un viernes 15 de marzo cambio todo.

Era nuestro aniversario de seis meses. Estaba emocionado. Había salido temprano de trabajar para prepararle una rica cena y poder decirle que estaba listo para poder hacer el amor.

La lasaña era su comida favorita. No dude en hacerla. Eran las ocho y Logan no llegaba. Seguramente y había algo de tráfico.

Eran casi las nueve y sentía el corazón en la boca. Pero me calme cuando escuche su auto detenerse frente nuestra casa.

Entro con el nuevo traje que le había regalado el día de navidad. Su cara mostraba estar cansado.

Me abalance a sus brazos y deje que me besara. Pero parecía desganado.

-Prepare la cena.- Susurre en su oído. – Feliz aniversario.- No dijo nada. Se sentó en una silla. Me limite a servir la comida en silencio.

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.- Su voz era igual a la del día de la cafetería. Pero escondía algo más.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- Dije con una sonrisa, burlándome un poco de la pregunta que hizo tres meses atrás cuando decidimos vivir juntos.

-Sí.- La burbuja de ilusiones guardadas exploto bruscamente.- Fue un placer vivir contigo. Fue divertido compartir mis días y noches estos últimos meses pero es hora de decirnos adiós.

Sentía en una mano mi corazón, rompiéndose y en la otra mano tenía mil y una excusa que daban razones a que Logan me dejara.

-Solo quiero algo.- Dije.

-¿Qué?

-Un beso.- Se acercó. Beso mis labios con dulzura pero no paso a mayores. Fue cuando entendí que en realidad todo había acabado.

-¿Sabes? Con lo baratos que son los besos podrías haberme callado estos últimos meses.- Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

_Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar…_

* * *

Y ya pasaron seis meses más. Hoy cumpliríamos un año de estar juntos. Un año de alegrías y amor.

Salí de la cafetería directo a casa. Estar ahí no me ayuda mucho a olvidar a Logan quién muy generosamente me dejo la casa. Tal vez en parte por la culpa que me causo ese día.

Este día es tan diferente a ese otro en el que nos conocimos. Pero hay algo que no cambio, me encontré con Logan.

Pero me rompió el corazón verlo en esté día y de esa manera. Porque ni siquiera me miro un poco, decido clavar su mirada en los ojos azules de ese otro chico que va a su lado, mientras yo lo miraba con tristeza.

Me apresure lo más que pude a llegar a casa y subir a mi habitación para tumbarme en la cama.

Parece que mi vida es una mentira. Mi vida se está escapando poco a poco esperando que Logan regrese. Imaginando que todo volverá a la normalidad.

Y también esperaba que Logan llegara con rosas, con mi rosas para disculparse. Mientras lloraba y se empapaba mi cara.

Pero algo es seguro. Mi cara esta empapada. Porque no le he dicho a nadie más lo que le dije una vez a él "Tenemos el record del mundo en querernos"

Pero aún guardo la esperanza de que un viernes por la tarde lo encuentre en la cafetería con mil rosas para mí.

* * *

_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves pasarte por ahí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice..._

_"Quieta, hoy quizás __**sí**__."_

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_Festejando un año de estar en Fanfiction._

_15 de agosto del 2013_

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
